Axel in my Cake
by SesshyLover-cha
Summary: A Birthday fic for Clairlune, very late. Happy Belated Birthday, Clairlune!


**A/N:**

I'm posting this _really, really late,_ but, Happy Belated Birthday, Clairlune! I made you this one-shot, just for your [late, so late...] birthday.

Enjoy! 3

* * *

Clair walked up her street from school, dragging her feet along the ground. It was her birthday today, but no one seemed to remember [or for that, _care,_] it. Sighing, she continued on to her [not-so] lovely home. What she wasn't expecting, however, was a big, bright, colorful ship to be [crash-landed] in her yard. She reconized it immediatly as a Gummi Ship, and rushed to the door. Slamming it open, she blanched at the sight before her.

"Oh!" a girl with short, choppy black hair spun around, eyes widening in shock. "She's home already! I'm so sorry, you must be so surprised... we wanted to do something formal, but..." she waved her arms dramatically, making the men around her in black cloaks laugh heartily. One put a arm around her waist, making the gril stutter and blush. Clair was quite confused at this point, racking her brain for the last time she smoked some sort of drug.

"Stop worrin' sweetheart!" the man who had his arm around the black-haired girls' waist said, laughing loudly. He turned to Clair [who identified him as Xigbar], and smiled a pedo-like grin. "Hiya, kiddo."

"Stop scaring the birthday girl, Xigbar. It's improper." a boy with slate-coloured hair [whom she knew was Zexion,] said, carrying out a few colourfully-wrapped boxes.

Xigbar made a pouty face, then went to help the Schemer, seeing as he was being toppled over with gifts.

"I'm sorry, but we wanted to do something for your birthday," the black-haired girl said. "I'm Yukia." she smiled sweetly.

Clair nearly chocked on air. "Y-Yukia? As in _Yukia?!_"

Yukia cocked her head to the side. "I don't get it..."

Saïx pet her on the head, shoving her lightly out of the way [but she still toppled over, only to be caught by Demyx]. "I was told your day of birth was today, and Yukia convinced me to come along. Be grateful." he ground out the words as if they were forced [which they probably were], and patted Clair's head as well.

Yukia brought Demyx over [or more like, Demyx dragged Yukia over] to Clair, and smiled widely. "Happy Birthday!!"

A large cake came out from her kitchen [lord knows how it even got _out_ of the kitchen] and was pushed by Lexaeus, Xaldin, and Luxord. [Marluxia had been ran over by the cake, much to Larxene's amusement. She had recived a boot to the head.] A giant '14' candle was lit atop the fixture, making Clair stare in awe. There was just one thing missing...

As the Organization [minus Xemnas, who said it was rubbish,] begain to sing the birthday song, two cloaked figures popped out of the cake, one with red hair and one with blonde. the cake exploded around them, throughly coating them with the sweet treat. Axel laughed, as did other silly members of the organization [i.e., demyx, Luxord and Xigbar], picking up some and throwing it in a random direction.

Clair could only stare at Axel undtil finally deciding [after very little thought,] to glomp him like the fangirl she knew she was. He accepted the hug, which other people also partook in. [a.k.a., Marluxia Pedo-glomped them along with Xigbar, causing hilarity and loud laughter.]

As soon as everyone had [basically] dog-piled ontop on Clair and Axel, it began to get dark outside.

Yukia pushed some of the members out the door [like Luxord and Xaldin, who were drunk past recognition,] while partially cleaning up.

"Where are my parents?" Clair finally asked Yukia. She only blushed, waved her arms, said something about a closet, and fleed the scence with Saïx. Clair gulped and went to the nearest closet in her house, opening it to find the family that lived with her all tied up with rope and duckt tape. She didn't bother unting them, seeing as they would yell at her and her 'crazy friends'.

Clair had a pretty good birthay, by her standards, but...

When she went to her room, there was an empty jar, with dirt surrounding it, and a small note. The note read:

_Hey there, Clair! _

_I wanted to wish you a happy birthday, so I sent Yukia and the rest of the Orgy over there for ya. ;3 i had to tie up your family, cause they didn't want to have the Orgy in their house. did you like your cake? I had fun making it, you know... D _

_Hope you had a jolly good time,_

_~Sesshy-chan_

_P.S. I took your Doujinshi as payment. No need to thank me!_

* * *

**A/N:**

I had too much fun writing this. I 3 you, Clairlune! Happy extreemly belated Birthday! Hope you liked this.


End file.
